Why me?
by shikoba
Summary: oneshot A certain Dragon in training is wondering about his position in life and how he got there This is my 1st fanfic plz R


Me? Why was I chosen? I'm the hard headed, rash, rebellious one in the group. I would've thought it was Omi, or maybe Kimiko or Clay. But me?

Sure, I was happy at first, very happy. After everything that's happened, I was chosen! But after everything that's happened, why should I have been chosen? And I'd like everyone to stop saying "Yes you did it!"

Let's review

When I first came here, I had a hard time listening and paying attention. When we had to find the Sword of the Storm, Omi explained to everyone about it but I was too busy daydreaming about surfing! And guess who found it and lost it? ME! I was not happy or willing to believe that I lost it to a fat guy named Tubbimura. Master Fung told me that I was not Tubbimura who beat me, but my lack of knowledge. So for about the first time in my life, I studied. I'm glad I did because I won the Sword of the Storm back!

The next Shen-gong-wu we found was the Shroud of Shadows, which I know all about because I studied!

I was the first one to challenge someone to a Shen-yi-bu Dare in centuries. And I won! I eventually won back the Sword of the Storm and the Shroud of Shadows.

Another time, Master Fung told Omi, Kimiko and myself to hide while the other monks fought Mala Mala Jong. That didn't go over well with me. I thought we should fight, not hide. So while we were hiding, I decided to go back to the temple. I took the Sword of the storm and left. When I got there, all the monks were defeated and Master Fung angrily tells me that I should be hiding. Wuya got inside my head and found out where all the others were. In the end, everyone became a xiaolin apprentice except me! Come on! I was only trying to help! But no, I was disobedient. So I stormed out of there.

Now that I think of it, I don't think I could've gone any lower.

Oh wait, I did.

I used the Golden Tiger Claws to teleport to a cliff. There, I spoke with Wuya. She said that if I worked with her, I would get anything I wanted. I told her no and went back to the temple. But I fought in the next Xiaolin Showdown and won. Instead of going back with my friends, I turned to Wuya. I was with her now. I stole other Shen-gong-wu's and Wuya made herself human again. She was here, in the flesh. I didn't have a problem with it at first. I had gotten everything I ever wanted! I soon found at that it wasn't as my fun without my friends. So I asked my friends to join me but they refused. They were no longer my friends. Once they were captured, I heard the awful news: Omi was stuck in the past. NO I had never meant to hurt them. But they escaped and I tracked them down again. Then they were all captured, including Omi who had returned from the past with a box that could seal Wuya away. Neither Jack nor Omi could open it though. Wuya took the box and handed it to me.

"Crush them" she ordered

What! No!

"But Wuya wait" I said "You cant crush them like this" They stared at me

So they were taken to the dungeon to be crushed. As they were being taken away, they kept pleading with me

"Partner, please"

"Stop her. You're good. We know it"

and

"Master Fung chose you for a reason. You don't belong on the Heylin side"

No, I couldn't lose my friends. I opened the box. There was a golden light and Grand Master Dashi appeared. He turned Wuya back into a ghost.

"Good work, Dragon of the Wind" He said to me and disappeared. Everything was collapsing. Omi, Clay, Kimko, and I ran onto Dojo's back and flew to the temple. Master Fung was angry with me but I told him I wound do whatever it takes to make things right. Master Fung walked over to me and handed me a new belt. I could be a Xiaolin Apprentice. But no. I told him I wasn't ready. Not yet. And I still can't believe that my friends forgave me.

I did become apprentice level. There was a Xiaolin Showdown between Pandabubba, Jack and myself. It was a boat race to get to the finish line. Evan when they sank my boat, I used my wind power and surfed to the finish line!

I always get into trouble one way or anther. When Heylins Comet circles Earth, none of us are allowed to use the Shen-gong-wu. But I had to! There was a raging volcano in Brazil. In my home! So I took the Magic Tiger Claws and the Sword of the Storm and went to Brazil. Everyone was mad when I came back and I tried to explain but they wouldn't listen! I turned into a monster and turned evil…again.

It really hurts when people talk about me being evil. When Omi turned evil Dojo said he would've bet his money on me! I brushed it off by saying that I would've done the same thing. But deep, deep down it still hurts. I just want to forget it.

Yea, I have had my good times and bad. I especially remember receiving my wudai weapon, Blade of the Nebula. It's a really sweet sword that turns into nunchucks. With it, I can blow my enemies away.

I remember the day I was chosen. It was right after a big battle. My friends and I were standing in front of Master Fung. All of a sudden, I started glowing! My clothes changed from a red uniform to a black one with a gold dragon on my right sleeve. I kind of knew it would be me.

But with all the bad things I've done, should I really be at the position I'm in now? Should I really have been chosen? What if I'm bad at it? What if I do something wrong? Or stupid? I can't be thinking like this.

I, Raimundo Pedrosa, the Dragon of Wind, am the leader.


End file.
